freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguinem Cucullo
Hey there, listen, my name is Wan and I'm a gamer, and I love playing Minecraft and other kinds of this types of game, that's the introduction, but did you ever heard of "Sanguinem Cucullo"? It means "Blood Hood" in Latin, their exact purposes is unknown, but one of them appears to be hacking games and altering their codes, followed by releasing in the public, I don't heard of them before, through, and their symbol appear to be the "Blood" symbol in kanji, they appear to have join games that have multiplayer system like Team Fortress 2, Battlefield and Minecraft, but mostly Minecraft. Why? Because it's premium. Minecraft costs about $26.96, that's why this group need to hack them, I also don't like how it is paid, but this group is malevolent, because they also appear to raid servers, they're like Team Avolition, but way more hostile, they raid servers not only to grief them, but to take over them and make them theirs "Headquarters", in which their members can chat, discuss and plan, most peoples that have been involved the raid doesn't reveal the secret about it, unless me. Because I will tell you my experience. I was in a Cracked Minecraft server (which I shall not reveal the name or IP, through) one evening, and it was Faction/PVP, I'm not really good at PVP, but I really like joining factions a lot, I was in the Faction "Unikillers", it has a total of, like 20 members, and I need more peoples to join, currently I'm the only the member there online, and there was like 42 player currently playing there. Most of the time I will just spend doing some experiments in the faction and improve the base, but not limited to : making potions, build some new stuff and lurking the cave for ores, I obviously do these when no members of the group are present, and I also kill mobs, too, and I have a full iron armor, it was a normal experience for me because I had most of my experience in factions in many servers I joined, so it was normal for me. Suddenly, a member of my faction appear, I remembered he tell me this : "Quit now!, Sanguinem Cucullo is coming to hack you!" I'm not sure if that's the exact quote or not, but in the event, I didn't heard of the Sanguinem Cucullo group before, and I didn't know what's it even mean, he quickly exit the server without warning, so I simply ignored it. Later into 10 minutes of playing, something worse happened. The rate of player suddenly reduced to 10 and I was shocked by this because many names of players that "Left the game" was shown on the chat, but as the players left the chat I see many users joining the chat, let's see, some of their names was "CoolKILLER21" and "XNeosword", it's looks also that I also remember a few which have "Tixel" and another one having "Dragon" in it, but I'm not sure, through, but it is exactly their codename I can think of. Then they state on the server, they said their own group name and then talk about as if they're going to raid the server, and players must fear, I thought the members spawned in the server spawn, but for some reason the other players screamed in chat due to the Sanguinem Cucullo presence. After that, I heard many thunderstorm sounds and the server started to rain, and many peoples angrily rant in chat, I decided to abandon my base and start to run aimlessly, as they may find me, also, some players reported that the spawn was destroyed, they may have a hacking program. Soon after some times of running, I see explosions in the game, how it is possible for they to reach there?, it may have been some sort of TP, as I run there was many ruined bases from the factions destroyed by the group, but however, many players of the opposing factions attacked me, despite they saving themselves from Sanguinem Cucullo, so I decided to trick them and hide away. Soon thunderstorms started to strike at me directly, despite it was rare, but all thunderstorms continued to strike at me, due to this, I have a few hearts remaining, but I decided to get into a cave nearby for safety, and no lightings come in here, it was dark but I have no torches, so I'm going to rest here for a while. I check the players and there was few, presumably killed by the Sanguinem Cucullo, through I'm still waiting for the madness to end But deeper into a cave, I saw a light there so I decided to go there and see if there was any treasures nearby, but instead, it was a iron block-made base, I checked it out, but in the base, I saw some players in the base, but they seem to have enchanted diamond armor and sword, they spotted me and I realized it was Sanguinem Cucullo, because the faction area says so, so I decided to escape the cave. Outer the cave, there was thunderstorm again, but this time explosions was starting to reach me, so I decided to dig a hole, and the encase it, but to no avail as explosions start to become louder, and it just reached me, and I found myself uncovered from the ground, luckily I was healed so my health was on half during the explosion. I move my player up and saw the members of the group, they seem to be in full diamond suit and holding items, it has special powers, I think, they may had use the /powertool or something like that, and so they can make explosions and lightings, they launched toward me after they had met me in the moment. I ran, but to no avail, because they has already started to damage me, I tried to attack them, but there was many, I was stuck in this torture as the group torture me nonstop, until my heart drained, and I died in-game, they has just kill me flawlessly, but however, I can still respawn, so I decided to do it. However, after respawning, I respawned at the same point I was killed and the members just kept torturing me, this time easy because I had no armor or equipment, I respawned many times as I got killed everytime until I finally stop and leave the server, I saw one time through, that the sky turned the color into red, it could be their fault. I check the server again and to my horror, I saw that the server had changed, the server's logo was replaced by theirs, the kanji blood symbol, the server name had changed to "Sanguinem Cucullo Headquarters" and the motd (message of the day) was replaced with "Hail blood hood forever.", I deleted the server from my list and leave Minecraft. I searched in the internet for any experiences about this, there was none until the page 8, through, it was posted in a forum right after the event begin, I classified some information there for security reasons, the contents were as follows. "So do you heard of the server -Classified-'s Sanguinem Cucullo incident?, where a bunch of peoples started killing users in this server, they claimed themselves as Sanguinem Cucullo, I experienced it and nothing good came out of it, the thing creepy is that they also take over all factions existing in the server and destroyed the base, I would like to see some peoples like me there, thanks" I tried to post a reply there, but most replies there seem to said that they had never experience the event, and was unfortunely locked. After many times of searching, I decided to post it here, so that everyone will know this, and to show this group is really malevolent, soon, it will be all revealed, they won't know this, always. ---- Written by Godofmemez Category:Spin-off Category:Computers/Internet Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Images Category:Gamepasta